


Finally

by tropicalspace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers, a kind of retelling of the after ending, this is purely self-indulgent, with added goofiness and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalspace/pseuds/tropicalspace
Summary: MC and Seven have some downtime in that abandoned cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for both 707's route and the after ending!
> 
> as soon as I knew those two were alone in that cabin the writing gears started turning. didn't realize it'd be almost 6k words worth of stuff though, damn. of course, I had to sprinkle some awkwardness in there too, cause i'm a sucker for goofy moments. it's been a hot second since I wrote anything so please excuse any tense issues!

It’s Saeyoung that spots this cabin in the first place. It’s also Saeyoung that proposes and actually carries out the breaking in.

“Looks like this place is empty after all, hmm~”

He waggles his eyebrows towards you, grinning. You laugh it off but inwardly you’re screaming. You know he’s messing around, that was fine, all cool, but the two of you are actually going to be _alone_. Alone, and finally aware and accepting of each other’s feelings. Under the same roof together. _Alone_.

Even back when it was just the two of you together at Rika’s apartment, circumstances were obviously less than ideal for any… shenanigans. When he first showed up, you may have felt a bit of a spark, a little thrill over finally meeting him in person, but that excitement was quickly squelched once you realized he was barely going to speak to you the entire time. Plus, the impending doom of a bomb hanging over your heads. Didn’t quite help with getting in the mood.

But this is different. As he starts to fiddle with the breaker, your heart can’t help but begin to race. It feels like your entire body is tingling, hyper aware of how close Saeyoung is to you. Which wasn’t even _that_ close, but anything closer than a meter feels like you’re a hair’s breadth away from him. The deafening silence, aside from the quiet sounds of his tinkering and mumbling, seems like a physical thing. You shiver.

It was only a few hours ago that he kissed you for the first time. His lips pressed to yours were soft, sweet, conveying only a fraction of the depth of his feelings towards you. It made your toes curl all the same, the hidden heat and passion you _knew_ he was holding back, that _you_ were holding back, smoldering between you two still as you separated.

There wasn’t much time, after – you both had to start driving to get to Saeran. But even while you sat in the passenger seat beside him, his hand cradled in yours, that feeling, that unbridled _want_ you felt towards him still stirred, dormant, waiting for another moment, whenever that might be.

You loved him so much it _ached_. That was more than enough for you right now, with both of your lives on the line and with Saeyoung being so focused on his brother, but standing on the threshold of this cabin, you couldn’t help but feel that buzz of anticipation.

It felt like ages until he finally clicked his tongue, triumphant. Suddenly a small amount of light flickered on ahead of you guys, courtesy of a lightbulb dangling from a string. “Ah ha, God Seven has done it again. Let there be light!” He turns towards you, smiling, before he stops, raising an eyebrow and giving you a strange look. “…You can come inside more if you want. It’s probably chilly with the door open like that, right?”

You were so distracted with your thoughts that you almost didn’t hear him. Once you realize he _did_ say something, you snap out of it with a start.

“Hahahaha, well.”

You let it trail off, awkward. Quickly, you shuffle forward, shutting the door a touch too hard, rattling the hinges. Saeyoung is blessedly silent while inside you’re dying a slow and painful death, your face burning hotter than the sun. You distract yourself by finally getting a better peek at your temporary home.

It wasn’t so bad. The cabin was small, but open, the layout set up like one giant room. Most of the area seemed to serve as the living room, a lumpy and slightly questionable looking couch dominating the space, but in the corner there was a small kitchenette and a separate room that you assume is a bathroom. There’s a thick layer of dust over everything, and at one point probably some more furniture since things looked hastily moved around, but all in all, not as dilapidated as you thought it was going to be. Definitely better than staying in a freezing car for the night.

“Hey, look.” You look over. Saeyoung points to the windows. “No broken ones. That means we’ll stay warmer during the night, less cold air coming in.” His grin shifts again, sly. He winks saucily. “Though if you get cold, I don’t mind cuddling close for the night~”

You blush hard, _again_ , but you try and play it off as coquettish, pressing a palm to your cheek and waving at him with the other. “Oh my, a young woman lying with another man like that? What will the others think? How scandalous.”

He chuckles. “Guess that’ll have to be our little secret, huh?”

His tone is light, casual. You feel a jolt anyway, deep inside your center, and your mind can’t help but race with the implications.

Even if Saeyoung’s joking around, he’s _right_. For once, the chat doesn’t need to know all the details about you guys.  When Zen had called you a couple days ago, panicking, rattling on about what dirty things the hacker was capable of, you had laughed, the possibility so far outside your mind that you couldn’t take it seriously. At the time, just Saeyoung being honest about his feelings seemed like a stretch, much less getting laid.

But now?  
  
Heat stirs inside you again. You breathe, your knuckles turning white as your hand squeezes the strap of your bag. You’re being ridiculous, you need to calm down and get your shit together. But where to go –

Right. The bathroom. “Um, Saeyoung, I think I’m going to go run a bath real quick!” You wince inwardly, your voice sounding strained, but he just smiles that breath-taking smile towards you and waves you away, already going towards his own bags.

“Sure thing, I’m just going to be setting up the laptop to track Mary. Make sure and leave some hot water for me!”

He barely finishes before you’re rushing off to the bathroom, so quick that you miss the slight frown on his face.

\---

“Aaah~~”

You’d like to thank whatever deities exist up there for the miracle that is hot water. Hell, you were even going to be thankful for a mildly lukewarm bath, but this cabin was truly full of surprises. You sigh, slowly sinking down until the water covers your mouth, your hair gently fanning out around you.

This was an excellent executive decision. Nothing like a bath to settle the mind and relax the body. You close your eyes and just, _exist_ for a moment.

It was very soothing until an image of Saeyoung, shirtless and muscles flexing, slowly lowering his head between your legs pops into your mind. You accidentally inhale, the water sloshing around as you cough your lungs out, pulling yourself straight up before you drown. Perfect, this is just _perfect_.

It becomes even better when you hear a loud pounding on the door. Saeyoung’s panicked voice rings out. “MC?! Are you okay?”

You catch your breath, waving a hand at the door even though he can’t see you. “I’m fine, don’t worry! I just, uh, slipped.”

There’s a muffled sigh from behind the door. “Okay. Just… be careful, okay?”

You feel a sharp twist in your gut as _guilt_ starts spreading its poisonous little tendrils throughout your body. It was bad enough that you were freaking yourself out, but now your ridiculousness is affecting Saeyoung too? After everything he’s going through? He doesn’t need to deal with your sudden and inconvenient shyness, and quite frankly, you were getting sick of it yourself. Enough was enough.

Determined, you quickly finish scrubbing your hair and body, and then yank a towel out of your bag to dry yourself off, tying it around yourself with hurried, jerky movements. You were _not_ a, what did Jaehee call it? An ‘innocent woman?’ A virgin, to be blunt, so _why_ you are getting jittery and nervous and blushing like a teenager over this very temporary living arrangement is beyond you. If this whole RFA adventure taught you anything, it was that you were always going to be the type of person to leap into a situation without thinking. For better or worse.

As you storm out of the bathroom, door banging behind you, clad in only a towel, you hope this time it’s for the better.

“Saeyoung!”

Calling his name really wasn’t necessary, considering his attention was already 100% on you after that dramatic entrance, but it felt right. _Very_ right, seeing the way his eyes rake down your body, jaw dropped, making your towel seem like it was the size of a napkin with the amount of attention he was paying to you.

“M-MC?”

In the stillness, you can feel water drip from your hair, trailing down your arms to collect on a puddle on the floor. Your heart’s hammering away, but at the same time you can’t help but feel calm.  “Heya, Saeyoung.”

He closes his laptop. “…Heya. Uh, not that I’m complaining, but… where are your clothes?”

You smile, shrug. “I might get cold without them, huh?”

“That’s usually what happens, yes.” Saeyoung tilts his head, his glasses shining in the dim light. “MC, is everything okay?”

You walk over to him, settling down so that you’re sitting on your knees, careful to move your damp hair away so that it doesn’t drip on his laptop. You feel his gaze on you like a caress, lingering on your exposed shoulders, collar bones, thighs. Instead of making you feel nervous and self-conscious like it might have before, it just feels warm. His attention feels _good_. If it had to take you parading around in a towel to finally get comfortable, then that’s how it’s going to be.

“Everything’s okay now, sorry for making you worry.” You reach over and grab his hand, and his fingers thread with yours, automatic. His thumb running over your knuckles is comforting, but it’s the little smile he gives you, his face close to yours, that gives you the extra push you need. “I’m gonna be honest, I was a little… freaked out earlier.”

He leans back, his brows furrowed. “Freaked out? You mean, about all this?” You can almost see the switch go off in his head right before he starts mumbling, wounded. “I _knew_ this was going to be too much, why couldn’t we have met in a normal way, why did I have to be so –“

“Saeyoung, _no_. No no no that’s not what I meant!” You turn more towards him, grasping both his hands and squeezing. “When I said I was going to stay with you until the end, I _meant_ it. I promised you, didn’t I? I’m not going to leave you.”

He sighs, obviously shaken, but squeezes your hands back. “…Are you sure? This would be a lot for anybody.”

“I promise. I…” _love you_ , your mind finished, but you instantly squash that thought. Too soon! “…care about you. So much. And, well, the reason I was freaked out is going to sound a little silly, now.”

Saeyoung reaches forward, hesitates as if rethinking something, then goes for it anyway, tucking a wild strand of hair behind your ear. You instantaneously melt and want to cry. Here you are, throwing this poor boy for a loop, and he’s trying to comfort _you_. You tilt your head with the motion, leaning against his hand and sighing.

“Saeyoung... ah, I don’t know how to put this.” You take a deep breath. Exhale. “I… might have been a little freaked out about being in this cabin. Alone, with you. Physically.”

You sneak a peek towards his face. His expression is adorably blank. “Physically…?” He echoes. You flail your hands a little, trying to explain.

“I mean, that I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, so I started overthinking and panicked a little!” Your face is probably tomato-red again, but you _have_ to power through this. “Since, ah, we like each other a lot, and we’re alone…”

The hacker finally seemed to get it, his own cheeks growing pink. “Oh.” He ran a hand through his hair, making the already messy locks even more mussed, and looks over at the wall. There’s a pause.

“MC, I… it wasn’t the jokes, was it? If I made you uncomfortable, _make_ you uncomfortable, I can go stay in the car for the night, that’d be fine –“

You snort, shaking your head. “I’m not going to make you stay in a freezing car for the night. It’s fine now, don’t worry. It was just me being stupid over nothing.”

“Your comfort isn’t _stupid_. Your safety is always important!”

“Who said anything about safety?”

He says nothing, his expression stricken, as once again his gaze roves over your body, reminding you that the only thing protecting your decency was a measly little towel. A fact that you had forgotten during your discussion, but was becoming very apparent again very quickly.

You shiver, licking your lips. Saeyoung looks like he was punched in the gut, his golden-honey eyes focusing on your mouth with an intensity that made that all too familiar heat begin to curl inside you again. The atmosphere becomes tense, heavy.

“I would never hurt you, MC…” He breathes, huskily. You can see his hands clench and unclench into fists, his whole body almost _quivering_ , and seeing him getting so affected, so _quickly_ , just from you being so close, makes you ache more strongly for him than you ever have before. Your eyes are heady as you watch him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing, before he spoke again. “But, you have to know… how much you affect me. How much I want to…”

He stops himself, hesitating. But you are done with being unsure. So, you tell him.

“What if I want you to?”

His eyes snap to yours, mouth open, pupils blown _wide_ – and finally, finally, he pulls you to him, pressing his mouth to yours with a groan.

It’s electrifying. Uncaring about the state of your towel, you crawl into his lap, just needing more of his heat, his body pressed against every inch of yours, as close as you possibly can. You eagerly run your hands through that thick, red hair you were dying to touch, digging your nails into the nape of his neck, and he gasps, breaking the kiss to nip at your bottom lip, smirking against your mouth. “Don’t tempt me, MC,” he chuckles, his hands slowly running down your waist, gripping your hips hard enough to pull you closer against him. Your thighs spread further apart around his waist before he captures you for another heated kiss.

As you move your mouth against his, _everything_ about this kiss feels so much more different than the one before. Your entire body is hyper sensitive, the thick cloth of your towel feeling heavy, stifling against your heated skin, the rough material dragging across your nipples and making you practically _writhe_ with the sensation. It’s so rucked up from your moving around that your lower half is practically exposed in front of him, but you couldn’t care less – any lingering embarrassment disappeared once you finally got your hands on each other.

If you knew that finally coming together would feel like this, feel this _incredible_ –

He separates from your mouth with a loud _smack_ , making you giggle, until he tangles his hand into your hair, pulling just hard enough to bare your throat in one long, sinuous line. He starts peppering your neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, only stopping to suck at your pulse, the hollow of your throat, the top of your collarbones. Each touch feels searing against your skin, pleasure traveling from each point of contact like a shock, shooting through your body to gather ever hotter into your core.

It’s only when one sucking kiss turns into him dragging his teeth along your shoulder that you moan. “ _Saeyoung.”_  Your whole body trembles, hands squeezing his shoulders so hard you’re sure he can feel your nails through his shirt. He laughs throatily, giving you a little peck on that spot in apology.

“MC… I have a bit of a selfish request,” he murmurs. You hum in response, nuzzling your face into his neck, pulling him close to you and physically moving his arms so they’d wrap around your middle. He laughs, giving you a tight hug. “So clingy~”

“How can I not be when you give such great hugs?” You purr, pressing a kiss against his jaw. “But what is this request, O Great God Seven?”

He leans back so he looks you in the eye. Just seeing how much of a mess you’ve made him – face pink, lips swollen and red from your kisses, glasses knocked crooked – you can only imagine how debauched you look yourself. He moves to cup your jaw in his large hands, calloused fingertips brushing against your skin, gentle yet firm, his pupils so dark you can barely see the gold – and he smirks, making your heart skip a beat.

“I want to leave on you evidence… that I existed.”

You let out a gasp, the absolute _ache_ you feel almost painful, your inner thighs slick from everything he and those words are already doing to you. The only thing you can do is untangle yourself from him, clutching your towel as you stand up. Saeyoung looks up at you, confused, but you smile. “Well… seeing that my neck has plenty of evidence, maybe you need some more space to work?”

You let your towel fall to a heap on the ground.

Saeyoung’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. You’re naked as the day you were born, but you can’t help but preen under his attention, hip cocked to the side. He dramatically whips his glasses off, wipes them, and then puts them back on. Not expecting that you laugh, hard, giggling behind your hand at how utterly _Saeyoung_ that was.

“Gahhhh, MC you’re gonna kill me…” He groans loudly. “Hitting me with all _that_ and your cute laugh…!”

You bend down in front of him, grabbing on to the drawstrings of his jacket before letting them slowly run through your fingers as you back away, giving him a wink. “There’s plenty more where _that_ came from, but first… help me with this pull-out couch.” You pause. “Wait, this couch _is_ a pull-out, right? Cause if not, this night is gonna go in a whole different direction.”

Saeyoung whooped. “ _Yahoo,_ car sex, car sex!”

“ _No_.”

But you’re laughing, and he’s laughing, and even if this is a bit of a mood killer you feel so warm and bubbly inside that you don’t really care.

You both move towards the couch, Saeyoung giving you a little pinch on the butt that makes you jump and yelp. You whack his shoulder and he snorts, dodging out of the way before you can slap him another time. It takes a little maneuvering and lifting, but finally there is an actual bed in front of you guys. When you imagined this night, you definitely weren’t picturing doing some heavy lifting while completely naked, but you couldn’t imagine anyone else you would do it with.

And speaking of _doing it with_ ….

Finally, you crawl onto the mattress, looking up at Saeyoung from beneath your lashes, patting the spot next to you and giving him a little smile. “I think there is _someone_ that has way too much clothing on~”  
  
“What, and mess up this one person nudist party?” He’s grinning, but unzipping his jacket, stripping down until he’s just in his boxer briefs. The last thing he takes off are his glasses, which he delicately places on the ground before crawling onto the bed next to you.

You take a moment to just stare at him, as he is at you. He’s a lot more _fit_ than you expected. You had seen a little of his sculpted arms back at Rika’s apartment, back when you used to steal furtive glances whenever he took off his jacket, but seeing all this skin in person, having _him_ finally in front of you like this – it’s exciting. It’s… _irresistible_.

Slowly, you reach a hand out, brushing petal-soft against his bicep. Even that small touch makes his skin jump, the muscles underneath tighten. He hisses a breath, his eyes molten hot and so _clear_ without his glasses in the way. His gaze makes you feel warm, cherished, _wanted_.

“Saeyoung, I want…”

You’re so turned on you can barely speak. He gets it though, leaning forward to brush your bangs out of the way, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you, MC.” He murmurs, lips moving against your skin. Your heart _soars_. You open your mouth to respond but he bends down too quick, swallowing your reply in a deep kiss.

It starts off gentle, but you both have been waiting so long for this it quickly grows desperate. He rolls on top of you, sliding a thigh in between your legs, tongue twining with yours, every press and brush of his bare skin against yours escalating the already feverish pace between you two. It’s fast but not _enough_ , your hands scrabbling against his back, pulling down so the entire expanse of his chest, his weight, is on top of you. You moan into his mouth as his body presses you even further into the mattress.

In your dazed state you half-expect another quip about you being clingy, but he just kisses you harder, groaning. Through his briefs you feel his length pressed hard against your thigh, his hips making involuntary jerks to further grind himself against you. It would take only the smallest bit of shifting for him to finally be inside you.

The thought makes you _soaked_.

You separate to take in a gasping breath, then lean forward to lick a stripe up his neck, nibbling at his ear. Saeyoung shivers, his hands digging into your hips, then huffs out a laugh, his breath hot against your skin. “Hey hey, I thought I was the one who was going to leave evidence?”

Without warning, you give a particular hard nip on his ear lobe, making him yelp. “Then what are you waiting for…?”

“ _Shit_.”

He leans back, looking _wrecked_. You smile sweetly at him, glowing with pride. He shakes his head, quickly murmurs “MC and I are both _sadists_ ,” and wastes no time before sucking at your neck, pressing down with his teeth.

You hiss, fisting your hands in the sheets. He doesn’t stop at your neck, but continues down, littering your neck and shoulder with hard, biting kisses that you’re sure with leave you mottled with dark bruises. You don’t care. The pain feels _good_.

It feels like a century before he finally leaves your neck alone, sucking and licking down your chest until he arrives at your breasts. He takes a moment to give one nipple a quick kiss before enveloping it into the wet heat of his mouth. Your back arches as you gasp, but he follows your body’s every movement, his other large hand massaging the other one as he continues to make positively _indecent_ suckling noises.

The lewd sounds combined with his relentless mouth makes you cry out, your body shaking from the intense pleasure of it all. It feels like there’s a direct connection from your breasts to your core, and every hot kiss brings you higher and higher, white-hot heat continuing to build inside, electricity shooting through your veins. Through the fog in your mind you vaguely wonder if you could come just from this, it feels so _good_.

You’re winding tighter, toes beginning to curl, before he finally separates from your breast with a loud _pop_. “Hey,” you whine, but he ignores you, surveying his work.

Cold air hits both of your nipples, making them even harder. If you weren’t a wreck before, you’re certainly a mess now, sucking in heaving breathes as you pant, your chest and breasts almost sore after his attention. But it’s the look on his face, dark, hungry, like you’re the only one who exists in this world, that makes you rub your thighs together, wet and wanting underneath him.

“ _Saeyoung_ ,” you groan. You lift your hips, rolling them against his hardness, and he gasps, closing his eyes, his own hips stuttering against yours.

“MC… you’re okay with this, right? You want more, right?”

His voice is choked, body wound tight, as if he’s barely hanging on. You nod, your hand snaking down to grasp him through his underwear, and tug. He groans, loud, so close that you can feel it vibrate from his body through yours. You press your thumb over his head, the cloth damp from his pre-come.

“It hasn’t been that long, since all of this,” you breathe. “But it feels like… I’ve been waiting for this. For a long time.”

He nods, almost frantically, against your shoulder. Shudders. “MC…”

You give him one last pull before pulling back, trailing your hands up his back. You cup his face until he leans back, staring back at you. He’s biting his lip, face red, but his eyes _shine_ , the amount of love you can see there, that you can _always_ see…

You kiss him desperately, reaching down to bring his hand between your bodies, pressing his fingers to your clit. He doesn’t need any more prompting, rubbing tighttighttight circles, unrelenting, bringing your body higher and higher once again until you’re moaning and whimpering and cursing a constant stream against his mouth. Both of your bodies rub against each other, slick with sweat, his hips rolling into the mattress as he brings you rushing to your peak, mumbling compliments into your ear.

“You’re so beautiful, so good, _God_ I’m so lucky, please MC, c’mon c’mon…”

Stars burst in your vision as you scream, shaking, those talented fingers still going, waves after waves of pleasure crashing through you until you have to weakly push his hand away, body wrung dry. He kisses your sweaty temple as you catch your breath.

It takes a while before you can even _think_ again, let alone speak.

“ _God,_ ” you sigh. He snickers and you quickly cover his mouth with your hand. “ _Nope_ , blocked you before you can make a God Seven joke.”

“Awww c’mon, I think I deserve at least one~”

“You already had one, silly! But I think I can come up with something a little better than that.”

You shift, rolling with him until you’re sitting above him, settling down on his thighs. Now he’s the one lying down, looking up at you, that same besotted expression on his face that just makes you melt every time.

You smile back, and hook your fingers into his underwear.

“Saeyoung,” you coo. “You still want to do this, right?”

He laughs darkly, shudders. Even now you can still feel his hips twitching underneath you. “I really, really do.”

Without saying anything, you pull his underwear down his legs, throw them somewhere. It’s ungraceful but you’re impatient, heat already building inside you again as you reach for his cock, jutting still hard against his stomach. You wrap a hand around it, _finally_ , and he gasps, abs tightening as his whole body tenses. Smirking, you bend forward, give it a little smooch.

“ _MC._ ”

He grabs your wrist and you stop, looking at him. His expression is pained but he gives you a reassuring smile, stroking your hand with his thumb. “You don’t know how much I’ve imagined this exact scenario, honestly, but if you go for that I’m going to blow in two seconds.”

That was fine with you. “Okay.” You give one last slow stroke with a twist of your hand, relishing how _noisy_ he is, before you stop. Saeyoung barely gives a sigh of relief before you lift yourself on your knees, _sliding_ your folds against his length, still so wet that you glide along him in one hot, slow grind. His hands fly to your hips, gripping so hard you’re sure you’ll get bruises. _Well, more to add to the list_ you think idly, and you grin.

“MC, I _can’t_.” He whines. You can tell he’s holding back so much, his body so strained and ready for you. It’s time to stop the torture, you think.

You sit up, guiding him to your entrance, before slowly sinking down, until every last bit of him is seated inside you. You exhale with a groan.

Saeyoung tosses his head back into his pillow, eyes screwed shut. “Ffffuck, MC…” He shifts his hips, just slightly, and you cry out, still so sensitive from coming that every minute little movement he makes ricochets through your entire body. You lean forward, hands resting on his stomach, teeth gritted.

“Saeyoung, you feel so…!”

He reaches for one of your hands, kisses your fingertips, before he grips it in his. “I’m gonna move now, okay?”

You nod, shakily, shifting on your knees. Slowly, tortuously slow, he rolls his hips in a circle, his cock moving within you, pressing hard against your walls. You meet his movements with a roll of your own, sighing, your head falling back. He’s so _deep_ , so thick inside you, that for this brief moment you just enjoy the sensation, the languorous grind against each other. It’s quiet except for both of your quick, shallow pants.

But finally, gradually, you rock forward, rising and falling on top of him. Each time you sank down his cock pushed further inside you, his hands spreading wide over your back, guiding your movements. As the rhythm between you two starts building faster and faster, sparks start to fly behind your closed eyes. You lean forward, hands resting on his pecs, and that changed angle makes his cock _drag_ against your clit every time he thrusts inside, makes him groan lowly.

The sound makes your eyes snap open. Suddenly, you had to look at him, had to see his expression.

He’s staring at you like you’re the only thing that exists, his eyes black with lust, lips parted. A bead of sweat trails from his forehead, lands on his chest, and if you could you’d bend forward, lick it from him, lick into his mouth. The only sounds in the room are the echoing slaps of flesh meeting flesh, your harsh pants as the pleasure quickly becomes too much.

Your movements slow, thighs tired. “Saeyoung,” you whine. “I need…”

As if he could read your mind, he suddenly flips you over, pinning you down and slamming _hard_ back into you, making you call his name with a strangled cry. He's immedately fucking you into the mattress, so hard and so _good_ you know you’re not going to last much longer. Your vision begins to fuzz at the edges as he goes at a relentless pace, so fast he wrenches a constant stream of shrieks and moans out of you, giving you no break to catch your breath.

“S-Sae _young_ …! I can’t, I can’t –“

You’re practically _sobbing_. He sucks in a breath, shoving a hand between you to circle your throbbing clit. He does it once, twice, before you come, harder than you ever have, your entire body tensing as wave after wave crashes through you. Vaguely, you hear him call your name with a groan, coming, the thought of him finishing inside you making you shake still with aftershocks.

You don’t know how long it’s been when you finally come back to reality. Saeyoung has already rolled off of you, lying beside you, both of you catching your breath. Weakly, you reach over and grab his hand, not wanting to be separated from him just yet. He squeezes back and you smile.

“Damn,” you breathe. You can’t see him but you can feel him nod. You sigh again, enjoying the warmth spreading through your body, through your bones. “Not really sure why I was so nervous after _that_.”

He rolls over and presses a kiss on your shoulder. “But you’re okay, right?”

“Okay? I’m _fantastic_.” But you know what he means. You shift so that you’re on your side, facing towards him. “Thank you though, for worrying. For everything.”

You want to say more, feel those three words right on the tip of your tongue. But as he pulls you towards him, meeting your lips with a slow, sensual glide of his own, the low beeps of his laptop finally audible after all that noise, you think they can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> then MC looks in the mirror and realizes she looks like a bruised banana, yowza.
> 
> use protection kids! and let me know what you think~
> 
> let's yell about mm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/tropicalspaced)!


End file.
